


Illegitimate

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Plot bunnies made me do it, There was small request., Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: Tony Stark is many things; Genius Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Avenger, Iron Man, Futurist, Merchant of Death, Industrial Tycoon, in the top ten on 'most sought after kidnapping targets' to mention a few.But Tony is also a father.





	Illegitimate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitCat1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/gifts).



> For KitCat1995 who hoped for this. ;) I hope I didn't disappoint.  
> Remember! Comments are cookies for my muse. <3

Tony Stark is many things; Genius Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Avenger, Iron Man, Futurist, Merchant of Death, Industrial Tycoon, in the top ten on 'most sought after kidnapping targets' to mention a few.  
  
But Tony is also a father.  
  
That is if anyone would accept it when he tells them about; Jarvis, Dumm-E, Butterfingers, and Y-U would be given if people would count them. Legal rights over Bruce and Rogers – safety measures- he still can't quite grasp the idea.  
  
And then there's Legacy.  
  
  
Tony was notorious on his vanishing acts – it's why Pepper had fought many times with him to use some kind of code or anything when he went off the radar for any reason unknown so that she wouldn't think he got kidnapped. _Again_. Seriously that kidnap shtick was getting old...  
  
So when Virginia Potts get's voicemail from Tony she doesn't even bat an eye, just sighs internally and proceeds to reschedule his meetings and sending note to Avengers that their resident billionaire has gone to ”Do maintenance on Legacy” and gives no further explanations other than telling them not to expect the man to resurface at least for a week. World ending threats excluded.  
  
  
It is true, that Tony is hopeless when it comes to remembering anniversaries, meetings and other occasions - mostly – but it is hard to keep up with all when your mind is buzzing like a beehive with countless of possibilities and new ideas that could unravel the mysteries of the reality. Tony did actually remember dates that mattered – good and bad ones. He just loved to downplay it for some people. Rhodey so knew, his mom was slyer than a fox, Tony suspected that Pepper might know, Happy knew because they had been drunk on one occasion when Tony had blurred out his little secret of not knowing his stuff. They promised to keep it secret together, Happy even wanted to aid on these harmless pranks occasionally.  
  
But no one knew about Legacy.  
  
Legacy was not Tony's usual little secret, Legacy was the big secret.  
  
Legacy was Tony's daughter, who he tried to meet as much as possible and spend time with. It wasn't always easy or as often as he hoped, but Acy didn't seem to mind.  
  
”Anty!” the girl squealed when she spotted Tony in the crowd, even on his disguise, the girl could pinpoint him on the crowd. She looked ecstatic as she ran to him ribbons in her shoulder length hair fluttering on her hurry to come hug him. Tony couldn't stop his smile as he crouched to let the girl launch at him, hands wrapping around his neck.  
  
Acy wasn't the usual illegitimate kid. She was Tony's in all the way that it counted. But she was and wasn't his. Acy was Tony's daughter, yes, but she was actually alternate dimension Tony's kid. Tony had done little dimension search for fun and ran across Anthonia ”Tony” Stark, (not to be confused with the Tony that married Steve dimension Tony), a strong-willed woman who had conceived Legacy with a man whose identity she refused to tell, and the emotions in her familiar brown eyes prevented Tony from asking, for he knew that look of betrayal. (Tony was certain he had narrowed options down to 10 candidates.) Anthonia had entrusted Tony with her little baby girl just a day before all hell had broken loose on Anthonias dimension and the inventor couldn't contact her anymore. So little Legacy had become his kid. The first thing that happened had been patented Tony, he had bunkered down and searched for options with JARVIS aid. It took him a week of lockdown to finally reach a conclusion that was best for his baby girl.  
  
Legacy became Acy Gle on an open adoption done in hush-hush with a couple that had agreed on all Tony's terms with few of demands of their own, Tony had appreciated their effort to get some ground on the say, as it was little few who dared to really get back at him and he had made the agreement with them. He was little surprised they agreed for him to come see her at any time of day, but didn't look gift horse in the mouth.  
  
”You came.” she breathed out, sounding so happy even as little out of breath for her sudden dash. Tony ruffled her hair.  
  
”Of course I came, wouldn't miss this for the world.” Tony tells her reluctantly ending the hug to look at the beaming girl all prepared on her costume. It was school play and Acy had worked hard to get the role of snow white. It seemed Starks couldn't stay out of the spotlight entirely.  
  
”I know you're busy, so I wasn't sure.” Acy admitted and Tony had a moment of deja vu remembering his own delight when Edwin Jarvis had come for his science fair. He wondered briefly if Jarvis had felt like he did on this moment and reached to pull Legacy for another hug.  
  
”Oh baby girl, I would defy laws of physics to be there for you.” he whispered to her and felt the girl tighten her hug.  
  
”I know, dad.” she breathed against his chest.  
  
Acy was smart enough kid that she knew she couldn't stay with Tony. Not yet at least. They had made a promise on her eight birthday and Tony intended his best to keep his end of the bargain if Acy still wanted so when the time would come.  
  
”Acy we need to go! The show is gonna start!” one of the kids dressed as dwarf called to her, she acknowledged him with a wave and she and Tony shared look and smile.  
  
”Time to dazzle them squirt, break a leg.” he told her and got determined nod before his lil'girl dashed to get ready, Tony turning to meet the parents and get to his seat.  
  
She was smashing success like he knew she would be. They went to celebrate with ice cream and roller derby.  
  
Tony loved the kid with both of his hearts. (Mechanical and the fleshy traitor.) Loved so dearly, that he was certain he would one day be one of those shotgun fathers. Except with Stark flair and sadly less telling who he was. Maybe he should invest to make a shotgun.  
  
It was a tradition after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for the next? Can even be like 'I wonder how Tony reacts to -----'


End file.
